Alanna's Dominion
by Lady Alanna2
Summary: Alanna the Lioness goes on a quest to find the Dominion Jewel, stolen by King Maggur shortly after the conclusion of the war with Scanra. (Do not shun this story because of the weak title. My inspiration took a train to Scandinavia.)
1. The ride to the Swoop

A/N: This fic takes place directly after the conclusion of the war with Scanra, in which Tortall was victorious.  
Alanna the Lioness, Baroness of Pirates Swoop, heiress of Barony Olau, and the King's Champion, drummed her fingers impatiently on her leg. Patience was not among her many gifts. Had I been born a cat, my tail would be twitching, she thought sardonically. Lioness. Cat. Ha. The woman gave herself a mental slap on both cheeks. Furious with the way her weary mind was working, she tossed her head in a desperate attempt to clear it sending copper locks flying every which way.  
"What troubles you, my dear?" the man seated next to her asked. He was an average kind of person with nut brown hair and a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. Baron George Cooper was his name. He made his home in Pirates Swoop with his redheaded wife.  
"This ride is so...boring!" Alanna replied flatly. "Besides, people get the notion that you are a delicately reared noble when you take to riding in coaches. Which I am not." Her husband smiled, placing a hand on her knee.  
"Only you can make a simple stagecoach ride seem horribly outdated," he teased, bringing a smile to Alanna's tan face.  
The woman had no remark to make, so she stayed quiet. Why speak without a reason? Instead she peered through the curtained windows, her violet eyes quick to catch details.  
"I'm restless," she said finally, picking at the calluses on her sword hand. "With the conclusion of the war with Scanra, there's been little to do besides fighting Immortals, and Jon has his knights and the Own to do that. There's no treasure to hunt, or Roger to duel." Alanna had referred to the late Duke Roger of Conte, who had been a terrible man, few times over the twenty or so years since she had conquered him. She didn't like to talk about it because she didn't like to kill. "You want another Roger?" George asked, confused. Reading the look of displeasure on his wife's face, he changed the subject. "You could always return to Corus and help Jon tackle the adventure of calculating and renewing our losses," he suggested, straight-faced. Alanna just stared at him.  
"Jon has Gary to help him with that, not to mention every other aide to the King," she remarked, the sarcasm going right over her tired head. "Besides I'm no paper shuffler. I wouldn't want to be Prime Minister, either. Poor Gary gets no field time. It's unfair!" the lady knight protested, gazing out the window "Would it be too unfathomable for you to consider that most knights don't want much field time?" George teased her.  
"Sadly," she countered, straight-faced before she laughed. "Leave me be, laddy. I'd like a nap before we arrive at the Swoop and I don't doubt you do too." With that, Alanna kicked her boots off and curled her feet up under her skirt before falling into a gentle sleep.  
  
Alanna shaded her eyes, looking far into the distance. They were nearly to Pirates Swoop, yet the woman still wanted to pull her hair out from boredom. To her surprise, a tall man stood off toward the forest by the side of the road. What was a man doing all alone in the wilderness? she asked herself, puzzled. As the stagecoach approached, Alanna noted that he was a thickly built man, over six feet tall with a ruddy, tan face and tightly curled black hair, with.  
"George!" Alanna cried, startling her companion. "Wait! That's Raoul!"  
"By George, it is!" he exclaimed, laughing at his silly pun. "But why, I wonder?"  
"Stop the coach," Alanna instructed, heart racing. Why was Lord Sir Raoul of Goldenlake and Malories Peak, the knight commander of the King's Own standing alone by the forest?  
"Stop the blasted stagecoach," she roared, as no one had heard her the first time. When the coach stopped, Alanna hurled herself from the carriage, sword in hand. She nearly tripped over her own skirts in the process. Curse them! she though angrily. If only the Carthaki's thought breeches presentable on woman!  
"Raoul!" she cried, running across the springy grass. "Raoul, what in the blazes are you doing?" The large man looked up.  
"Mithros, is that you, Alanna?" he murmured, giving her a one-armed hug.  
"You didn't answer my question. Why are you here, all alone?" she demanded, hugging her friend back.  
"Don't worry about it. It's not your concern-well actually, it really is something you ought to be involved in, but Jon wanted to tell you himself and-" Alanna cut him off.  
"Wrong answer."  
Raoul sighed, and straightened his King's Own uniform. "Like I said, Jon wants to tell you himself," he said, his dark eyes serious.  
"I don't want to wait, do you understand? I'm the King's Champion, not just a normal knight. I need to know, Raoul!" Alanna struggled to keep herself calm. A famed Lioness outburst would not do here and now, she thought, biting her lip.  
Raoul could sense her tensing up, and gave in. "The Dominion Jewel was stolen. King Maggur managed to slip it right out from under our noses." An eerie silence hung in the air.  
"He didn't!" Alanna snarled. "And we all wondered why the Scanrans gave up so quickly! Oh, poor Jon!"  
"Poor us, is more like it," Raoul said glumly. "And that's not even all. The spidrens have formed an army."  
"A what?" she gasped. "I had no idea they're that intelligent!" A spidren army. The very thought gave her chills. Not excited chills, the chills that came with bloodshed.  
"They're not," George interjected, ambling over, frowning. "A human must be behind it. Maggur's my guess." Raoul gave George a sickly grin, and filled him in on what he had missed.  
"Somethin's not right here. The Scanrans are down thousands of men; many more then us. Jon said that Maggur's losin' grip on the clans. How, how, how can they be behind it?" Alanna looked from Raoul to George, who both looked as bewildered as she.  
"One thing's certain. We need to talk to Jon."  
A/N: Wow, this is my first attempt at a fanfic. Tell me how you like it okay!! Pleasssssssse review!! I'm begging you! And for you Romantics out there, there may or may not be romance, I haven't decided. Probably, being a romantic myself. (hehehheh, and I have yet to join HRU....) 


	2. A visit to Jonathan

A/N: ah, there is a plot now, so the going will be easier! Expect more, soon! Read fast, and reveiw even quicker!! Jonathan of Conte, the King of Tortall was behind his desk when Alanna and Raoul came to call. His bright blue eyes were tired and his jet black hair was laced with streaks of silver. He was nearing fifty, true, but he felt much older.  
"Alanna! Raoul! George!" Jon leapt up from behind his desk to greet his friends. The four, along with Duke Gareth of Naxen the Younger-the Prime Minister-had been the best of friends while they were earning their shields (except for George, who was the King of the Rouge). "What brings you here?" Noting the serious looks on both their faces, Jon frowned.  
"You should know perfectly well, my King," Raoul told him as he performed a mock bow. Jon clapped him on the arm, and gave Alanna a peck on the cheek. "I told you that I wanted to tell Alanna all I know, not have you go telling her falsehoods that differ from the truth!" Jon scolded, shoulders slumped.  
"I'd rather what I knew wasn't the truth," Alanna replied simply. "It's a nightmare."  
"That it is," Raoul groaned. "I didn't lie to her Jon, you know I wouldn't."  
"Ah, I know, I just wish it was all a dream, myself." Jon rubbed his temples. He didn't like what he was about to do, even though he knew he had no other options. After sending his Champion off to Carthak to replace the dead ambassador, (a job she was all but willing to do) he had to send her to Scanra, to retrieve his Jewel! It's too much for anyone, goddess-blessed legend or not, his brain argued. The more sensible half countered it, telling him that it was his only hope. "Alanna, you know what I want you to do," he said finally, pausing for a breath. "I know you don't like it, but you are the Champion, my dear."  
Alanna bit her tongue to keep from screaming in outrage. She should have known what was doing, and she should have told him from the start that she was willing. But lack of sleep had dulled her senses, and she hadn't even considered what role in the mess she would play. Come off it! her brain scolded. You could never sit back and watch something like this! They need you, and you'd feel beyond guilty! "You're sending me after the Jewel," she said quietly.  
"Alanna, I have no choice! I need the Own to break up the spidrens, and that leaves you." He felt like a horrible person right then. He knew that all Alanna wanted to do was go home, get a good nights sleep, and see her children.  
"I know, Jon, I know!" she replied angrily.  
"You're taking companions; one squad," Jon said quietly. He didn't know how Alanna would react to this.  
"Are you implying that I can't handle it myself? That I'm an old lady?" Alanna snapped, furious. George interrupted, looking at Jon apologetically. "She's been a little touchy on this subject lately." Alanna sent one of her trademark withering glares in her husband's direction.  
"I'll compromise," she said sweetly, and shuddered. She hated that word. "I'll pick my companions." Jon gaped at her, open mouthed. "Agreed," he said after a minute, believing he had her beaten. George, however, had seen the wicked twinkle in his wife's eye. "I want Sir Nealen of Queenscove, Raoul, George, Gary, and Numair. Oh, and Lady Kel." Jon opened his mouth, but no words came out.  
"Numair! I need him! He's the most-" "Powerful mage in the realm, I know. But I need him more than you." "Raoul's the-"  
"Knight Commander of the Kings Own, I know. He has plenty of backup. It's this or no one." Alanna grinned at her success.  
"Fine." Jon snapped, pounding the table. "You leave tomorrow."  
  
It didn't take long at all to reach Numair. Alanna merely had to go to his room in the castle.  
"Hello, Alanna!" Veralidaine Sarasri opened the door to admit the woman into the rooms she shared with the lanky mage. Daine, a young woman blessed with wild magic, was one of Jon's best spies for her ability to shape-shift, and also Numair's lover.  
"I need to talk to Numair," Alanna said after greeting her young friend. "It's confidential." Daine made a face, and called him into the room, leaving herself.  
Numair entered, tall and tired looking. In his arms he carried Skysong (better known as Kitten), Daine's dragonet. Kitten chirped, delighted to see Alanna.  
"I was sleeping," the mage complained, yawning. "Does Jon want me?" The tall man ran his hands through his flyaway brown hair.  
"No, I want you," she said, motioning for him to sit. "It's about the Jewel." That seemed to perk Numair up a bit, as he sat, looking interested.  
"You need assistance?" he asked, placing Kitten on the ground. "What can I do?" He petted the dragon with his long, elegant fingers.  
"Yes. I want you to come with me. Jon's sent me to find it, and I'm not to go alone." Alanna made a face at this, making the man chuckle. "Ah, but I just got home...,"he moaned. "Very well. When do we leave?"  
"Tomorrow."  
"T-TOMORROW? Is Jon insane?" he demanded, rubbing his eyes. "I must pack. I will see you tomorrow, then."  
Alanna nodded. "Thanks, Numair."  
Alanna visited Neal, and Gary as well, letting Jon contact Kel.  
"It beats sitting around, waiting for someone injured to stumble in," Neal sighed. "Of course I'll come."  
"Where are we going?" A voice asked. A tall man, with reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes walked in, drying his hands on his healer's robes. Duke Baird of Queenscove, Neal's father and the chief healer at the palace greeted Alanna warmly after nodding to his son.  
"After the Dominion Jewel," was Neal's excited answer.  
"Jon told me what happened. Neal, I don't think you shoul-"  
"Father, all you've done all summer has been to complain about my getting under foot in the infirmary, and why couldn't I find something to do with myself. Now, I've found something to do, and you're forbidding me to engage myself in something other than planning my wedding and you want me here?" Neal yelled outraged. Alanna bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "Go, then. But if you get yourself killed, than I will be greatly angered with you, my son." Neal made a face, and nodded to Alanna. "I'll come."  
Gary's response was similar to Neal's, but was less willing to leave Corus.  
"I don't know, Alanna. I need to help Jon," he began, looking up from his piles of paperwork. Desk knights. Alanna shuddered at the thought of such a fate.  
"Yes, but I need you to come with me. Raoul's coming, and so is George." Alanna's husband had agreed to come, leaving old Maude in charge at Pirates Swoop. He was there now, saying good-bye to their children. Alanna was incredibly jealous of this.  
"I suppose...." Gary sighed, and the brightened. "It'll be like old times." Alanna grinned. "There's the spirit."  
So it was settled. The four knights, spy, and mage were preparing to meet Alanna at the palace gates the next morning, ready to face whatever was coming their way.  
A/N: Ooohh, the plot thickens....tell me what you think. I'm on a roll here (4 chapters in 2 days! WOOOOOOO), so Chapter 5 shouldn't be too far off. Hope you've enjoyed it!  
  
A/N: Ha HA! We are getting somewhere now! (a very special thanks to my best friend, a fanfic writer who is currently without any fics, for assisting me in the writing of this chapter. I quote you directly Janie, so be happy!) I'll leave you to imagine the rest, while I cage up my inspiration fo the night, so it doesn't escape, and leave me with no story at all. Ta ta! 


	3. Setting off and Maggurs thoughts

A/N: I know this came a little late, but I just want to say that I own none of these characters or the world they live in. That is all Tammy's. Me, I own the plot, and some future characters (one who you will meet in this chapter). Just thought I should say this! Thanks for reading!  
Alanna rose with the sun the next morning, rubbing her eyes and cursing Jon's determination. Why ME? she thought as she tossed clothes-more clothes-into a leather bag. Then, after finishing her put off packing, she dressed, shivering in the morning chill. First came a breastband, and then breeches, which she pulled up under her dressing gown. Shedding the sleeping apperel quickly and quietly, she slid her arms into a long, loose-sleeved cotten blouse. Tying hoes at the thigh, she donned thick, sturdy boots and a red tunic. Full armor seemed a bit much, so the lady knight settled with a chain mail shirt and leather riding gloves. As she slid her sword belt around her waist, she yawned, trying to remember why she was doing this. Ah yes, that blasted Jewel. Now I know there's insanity in my family, she complained to herself as she double checked all that she was taking. It seemed about right, but she was too tired to tell.  
When Alanna reached the stables, Darkmoon was already saddled and ready to go. The woman grinned, for it was most certainly the chief holster, Stephen's, doing. Darkmoon was getting old and a bit testy for a stallion, but Alanna loved him all the same.  
"Insane," the woman heard Neal mutter to his closest friend, Lady Keledry of Mindelan. "Don't complain," the other woman told him, straight-faced. "It'll be good for you." Alanna had to try not to laugh at this. She knew Kel was right.  
"Lady Alanna! Hello!" Kel exclaimed, altogether to chipper to be completely sane. "Hello, Master Numair," she said as the tall mage approached. The man managed a feeble wave. Daine was behind him, her brown curls tossing in the breeze.  
"I'll saddle your gelding, love," she said, stifling a yawn. Numair nodded, still half asleep. George stood at Alanna's side, wide awake. "Let us proceed to the main gates," the baron suggested, throwing an arm around Alanna's shoulder's. "Gary and Raoul will meet us there."  
"Daine, are you coming?" she asked, puzzled. "Or are you just seeing Numiar off?"  
"I don't know." The girl blushed. "I kinda hoped maybe I could come along for a bit. Jon doesn't need me now, and he'll send for me if he does." Alanna nodded.  
"You may, if that's what you want," the woman replied. She wanted Daine along. If they ran into any animal problems, she would be a blessing. The girl smiled.  
"Come on, Lady Knight!" Raoul teased as they neared the gate. "Are you getting old and sore?" Alanna growled at him, and then laughed. Gary stood at the large man's side, yawning. "Well, here we are," she said, looking around at her sleepy companions. "This won't be easy, but we should handle. Gary, Raoul, Neal, Kel, and myself are knights, Neal and I also can heal, Numair is the most powerful mage there is, George is the best spy, and Daine, who has agreed to join us for a while, is a wildmage. We'll most likely be home by supper time." This brought a chuckle from all of her friends. Letting out a whoop of encouragement, she led her squad to victory.  
Maggur Rathhausak, the elite ruler of Scanra, sat in his throne looking thoughtful. In his fingers he held a fist-sized gem. It glinted as he turned it over in his hands. The Dominion Jewel. His at last.  
Maggur looked at the empty throne room. It seemed so bare, even in all it's splendor. It was made from gray marble with black flecks, and crystal chandeliers hung over the whole room. The absence of light made the empty room look barren and dismal. The man himself was dressed in a white silk shirt with a long, gray over-robe. Black boots poked out from the bottom of his robe, giving his whole outfit a grim appearance. A good outfit for mourning, he thought to himself. He, along with the rest of the country was mourning Scanra's losses. "Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small," he said. It echoed in the empty chamber. Keladry was responsible. She had killed Blayce. Without him, the killing devices broke, leading to Scanra's loss. The king stroked a braid in his long blonde hair. His hair was all that set him apart from the rest of the room. It hung in braids that framed his face, and it hung long and tangled down his broad back. A wrought iron crown in a floral design harnessed his mass of hair to his head. He didn't care mush for the crown, but he adored the position that came with it.  
"It's Keladry's fault," he told the room. "Now, with my all powerful Jewel, Keladry will pay." Maggur smiled to himself.  
  
Lady Alanna straightened, trying to work out the stiff spot in her back. They had been riding since dawn, and she was getting sore. "Are we going to stop for midday?" Numair asked, rubbing his eyes. "Get used to the road, mage," Gary teased, knowing that Numair spent as much time traveling as he did. "We're soldiers, hand picked by our dear Alanna, and we don't have to eat at every opportunity!"  
"But we like to!" Raoul commented. His ruddy face was tired and pale. Alanna could sympathize. She felt as weary as he looked.  
"I'm fair tired, myself. I wouldn't say no to a nap," Daine said, smiling at the lanky mage.  
"We'll stop soon," Alanna said, grateful for an excuse not to bring it up on her own.  
"Good. I'm famished," Neal remarked to no one in particular. Alanna laughed inwardly.  
Their partial squad continued a bit longer before stopping to eat. Alanna dismounted and sat down on a log near the place where Numair was going to start a fire.  
"How are you faring, Lioness?" The woman looked up Keladry stood next to her. Alanna winced at the girl's height.  
"Poorly," the older woman said. "I'm tired, I miss my children, and I am sick of this confounded war. But no, Jon has to keep sending me off on these idiotic missions. I just want to go home!" She sagged, shoulders slumped.  
"It has to be done, Lady. It's nice that his majesty finds you capable of such important duties, isn't it?" Kel asked, hazel eyes fixed on Alanna. The Lioness had to bite her lip to stop from snapping at the younger knight.  
"Yes, I suppose it is," she said, watching Neal and Numair argue over the soup they were preparing. The two woman sat in silence as they waited for their meal.  
"Soup, Lady Knight?" Neal asked her, holding out a spoon and steaming bowl.  
"Yes, thank you Neal," she told her former squire. The man bowed mockingly.  
"You're more than welcome, Lioness," he teased, taking a seat next to Kel. George sat on Alanna's other side, while Raoul, Gary, Daine, and Numair sat on the ground next to him.  
"Eat your vegetables, they're good for you," Kel told Neal. The other knight rolled his eyes.  
Alanna took a mouthful of soup, sighing as the hot liquid slipped down her throat. It filled her with welcomed, renewed strength. "Are we ready?" she asked Numair as he doused the fire with his gift.  
"Stormwing," Daine said unexpectedly, squinting up at the cloudless sky.  
"She senses them," Numair explained, catching Gary's confused look. He nodded, and turned his attention to the sky as well.  
"There's only one, and it's right there," the woman said as the steel-winged immortal wheeled overhead. "I hope it's not us he wants to see." Daine sighed, and shook her curls.  
"Can't you shoo him off or something?" Alanna demanded crossly. She despised Stormwings, nearly as much as she hated spiders.  
"No, mum. He goes where he pleases."  
"I, for one, hope he leaves," George remarked, eyes shaded as he studied the lone Stormwing.  
"Hello, ground-pounders!" The great immortal swooped down, perching on a tree branch.  
"Scram," Alanna murmured under her breath. The thing had a Scanran look to it, with matted blonde hair and seemingly bottomless blue eyes.  
"Sadly, I am here to help you, female," he snarled at the Champion. She tensed, hand on her sword hilt. "I am Tollahay, in alliance with King Maggur. Or Maggot, as you southerners so charmingly put it." He grinned, flashing sharp, pointed teeth.  
"Got the idea from the late Emperor Ozorne's companionship with Rikash, no doubt," Daine muttered to her companions. Inside, her heart hurt at the thought of Rikash. He had been the one who taught her that Stormwings only acted as their nature made them. He had been her friend after tricking Ozorne into trapping him in Stormwing shape himself.  
"Then why help us if you side with the enemy?" Numair asked, plainly confused. It must be contagious, Alanna thought wryly. The immortal shook his head in an irritated manner.  
"I'm not helping you, really. More like warning you," Tollahay replied, eyes serious.  
"Then warn us!" Alanna snapped, drawing her sword. The big creature irked her, and she was too tired to be toyed with.  
"King Maggur wants your blood, Keladry of Mindelan, Protector of the Small. I would watch out if I were you. If you don't, things will get ugly, and fast. Well, uglier, that is!" He chuckled and launched off his perch and into the sky. His laugh followed him into the blue sky, and Alanna swore it carried on far after he'd left.  
A/N: Sorry for the pathetic ending to this chapter, I was out of ideas. After hrs and hrs of volleyball, one gets a little funny, expecially so late. Thanks for reading and feel free to reveiw!! hugs Rachel 


End file.
